


Other Ways

by reyXR



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom Boo Seungkwan, Dry Humping, Light Dick Shame, Light Puppy Play, M/M, Sickfic, Sub Kim Mingyu, kind of, this is like 30 percent character study 70 percent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyXR/pseuds/reyXR
Summary: Seungkwan is recovering from surgery. Mingyu helps him, in a way.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Other Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea after it was announced Seungkwan underwent surgery for his ankle. Also there's just a huge lack of dom Seungkwan fics. Hope he's doing well both physically and mentally. Get better soon, Boo ♡

As Seungkwan lay in his bed in the empty dorm, staring at the ceiling, he alternated between feelings of extreme guilt and extreme horniness. Maybe to compensate.

He missed practising with his members, missed being part of the team, missed working together to improve themselves and doing his part to help the team succeed. And he missed looking down at Mingyu, on his knees for Seungkwan, while he held a tight grip on his hair and thrust into his pliant mouth.

But even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Every day, he would hear the dorm wake up, someone would check on him, and he'd pretend to be asleep. They would come in and pet his head, and he'd lean the slightest bit into the touch, just enough so that they wouldn’t question if he was really awake. Sometimes Seungcheol would whisper to him that he was doing his best and to not feel bad about needing to stay home; he needed to rest, and that was OK. Seungkwan knew that on some level, it’s not like he had blamed his leader when he needed time away. It was just different when it was himself. And sometimes Mingyu would come, silently tucking him in again and leaving a light peck on his lips. But then they'd always leave, and all twelve of them would file out of the dorm, leaving him alone.

He felt both touch-starved and touch-repulsed. He wanted to be petted, be cuddled, be touched, but anything that jostled him, anything below the belt, any kind of sexual touch, would cause him to tense up, throwing his ankle and then his entire body into pain with its ripples. Was it slightly psychosymptomatic because of how worried he was of irritating his injury, of messing up his chance at being able to perform in the future? Maybe. Probably. He would never admit it, but being touched or touching — any kind of physical contact — made him feel as if he wasn’t being left behind.

A few days after his surgery, Mingyu came to him.

"Kwan," he said, gently opening and closing the door, then sitting on the floor next to his bed.

"Thanks for knocking," Seungkwan replied deadpan, eyes still on his phone screen.

"Sorry," Mingyu muttered.

Seungkwan sighed and put his phone down. He didn't mean to be so caustic. He was just on edge. He still felt no closer to recovery than he had before.

"No, you're fine, it's me," he said. "What's up?" He looked over at Mingyu, who seemed… nervous?

"Seungkwan, I'm—" He shifted where he was sitting, hands on his lap, and Seungkwan immediately understood. A wave of guilt washed over him.

"Oh baby, you know I can't give you anything right now."

"I know, I know. I'd never want to put your health at risk. Just, can you tell me what to do? Please? I promise I’ll be good.”

Seungkwan let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling, wondering what his life had come to. If someone had told his younger self that one day he’d have a large, beautiful man begging to be dominated by him, he would have laughed in their face. If he had then been told he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, his hormonal teenage self might have cried. He could imagine Mingyu’s doe eyes beside him, his pink lips pursed into a small pout. His hands clasped on his lap over his probable hard-on. He thought about what Mingyu had said. Mingyu wouldn’t touch him, wasn’t asking to be touched, just commanded. That was something.

He didn’t shift his gaze away, didn’t look at the pouting puppy beside him. If Mingyu had a tail it’d be wagging, pleading. He made a decision.

“Lock the door.” He imagined the excited smile on Mingyu’s face as he got up, giddy and excited. Seungkwan slowly propped himself up so he was sitting back against the pillows instead of lying down, angling himself into the corner, so he could see beside his bed while still having enough room to prop up his ankle. He picked up one of his extra pillows and held it on his lap.

Mingyu was back, kneeling again, this time looking up at him with bright eyes. Seungkwan smiled despite himself. He might be miserable, but there were still so many good things and so many good people in his life. He was so grateful. Even if he wouldn’t say it aloud.

“Good boy,” he told him. Mingyu preened.

“Come here,” he said, gesturing for him to come closer with his pointer and middle finger pressed together. Mingyu stared as he got closer, and Seungkwan smirked. “You like that, baby? You want my fingers in you?”

Mingyu nodded, entranced. Seungkwan smiled sadly. “Well, you can’t have them.” He held up the pillow in his hands. “You’re going to get off just by humping this.” Seungkwan tossed it across the room. “Fetch.”

Mingyu stared with his big eyes at the bulge in his sweatpants that had been hidden under the pillow. Of course Seungkwan had decided to wear grey sweatpants today, of course everything was visible. His cock twitched at the hunger he saw in Mingyu’s eyes, and again at his obedience. Mingyu went to his hands and knees, crawling across the room and shaking his ass as he went to retrieve the pillow. He brought it back, making direct eye contact with Seungkwan as he crawled, then straddled the pillow and leaned back a bit, his knees spread on either side of it and his pants stretching tight over his crotch. Seungkwan raised an eyebrow. “You think that thing is going to impress me?”

Mingyu pouted and pushed his hips forward, rubbing slightly against the pillow.

“Take off all your clothes,” he commanded. Mingyu complied, revealing his muscular arms and chest, slender waist, thick thighs, and big cock. He was honestly gorgeous. There were times when Seungkwan would spend hours taking him apart and piecing him back together with praise and compliments. Today was not one of those times though.

“Rub.” He watched as Mingyu moved his hips back and forth, thick cock dragging over the silky fabric. It couldn’t have been all that much stimulation, but Mingyu got off on the humiliation more. “How does it feel, baby? To have such a big, useless cock? You’re not stretching anything, you’re just wiping your dirty cock all over my pillow and getting it wet.”

Sure enough, precum was almost steadily beading out of his cock. Mingyu always had been a leaker. It was just all the more apparent now against the light-coloured pillowcase. Mingyu gripped his thighs tightly, leaving the tan skin pale and bunched up. He bit his bottom lip, the pink flesh held tightly by his teeth. He was holding himself in. Hmm, that wouldn’t do.

“Touch your nipples,” Seungkwan commanded. “Leave your mouth open, no biting your lip.” And because Mingyu was good, he complied without hesitation. His big hands squeezed his big chest, pushing his pecs together and apart, before narrowing in and rubbing his nipples with the pads of his fingers. His eyes widened, his hips kicked forward, and he let out a breathy moan.

Seungkwan could feel how hard his own aching cock was, tenting his pants, but he didn’t dare touch himself for fear of the pain.

Mingyu was whining. “Please, Kwannie, I need more.”

Seungkwan’s body was on fire watching the desperate boy in front of him, staring pleadingly back at him. He wanted so badly to push the boy face-down into the carpet and fuck him mercilessly until he wouldn’t even be able to scream “harder.” Seungkwan had never felt so frustrated, that his body couldn’t do what he wanted, that he couldn’t satisfy himself and his partner how he truly wanted, but also never so relieved that the other was happy with him however he was.

“Come here, baby,” he said, beckoning the man to sit right beside the bed. “Keep going,” he commanded, reaching out to pet his head, curl his fingers over his ear. “Look at me.” Mingyu’s eyes met his, and he could have gasped at how gorgeous he was. His big, wet eyes and adorable pout. The slight sheen and flush of his skin as he continued humping the pillow and tweaking his nipples. Mingyu moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut then flitting away in embarrassment at the noise, blush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. Before Seungkwan knew what had happened, his hand was gripping the hair he had been petting seconds before, pulling it and tugging Mingyu’s head forward. “Are you disobeying orders?” Mingyu’s hips stuttered.

“Umm…”

“Yes or no?” He tugged harder.

“Y-yes.” he stuttered.

“So don’t.”

Mingyu whined.

“Kwan, I’m going to come, please.”

“Hmmmm, I’ll let you come, but you need to look at me, OK? Or else you’re going to be punished afterwards.”

Mingyu nodded furiously. Seungkwan felt euphoric as he watched Mingyu come undone. He had never been able to watch the other with _this_ much focus before, always caught up in chasing his own pleasure as well. He tried, but his eyes couldn’t take it all in – the pebbled pink skin of his nipples, appearing and disappearing behind his thick fingers, the slight goosebumps across his chest. His tensed abdomen and thighs and his flushed cock. His gaze flicked over his open mouth, pink and wet tongue hanging the slightest bit out of his mouth, at how his entire body was stretched like a bow about to snap. He felt lost in the way Mingyu’s eyes threatened to close, but how he kept them open just for Seungkwan.

Mingyu moaned, his pace steady as he came all over the pillow in thick ropes. He never stopped looking at Seungkwan as he rode out his orgasm, hips coming to a stop over the mess on the pillow.

“Now lick it up.” Seungkwan realised how heavy his breaths were as he watched Mingyu immediately comply. Mingyu blinked prettily at him before he licked it up, the viscous liquid coating his tongue. Seungkwan beckoned him over again then pulled Mingyu’s lips towards his. He licked into the other’s mouth, the slightly bitter flavour bursting across his tastebuds. He swallowed, but kept kissing the other.

Mingyu pulled away to ask if he was feeling OK about what they did, and Seungkwan nodded.

“Kwan, are you sure you don’t want me to help get you off?” Seungkwan shook his head. It still wasn’t a good idea. And even though his cock was still hard, even though he hadn’t come, he felt strangely satisfied.

“You know I can’t, Gyu. But hey, maybe you’ll be able to make it up to me eventually.”

“I _will_ make it up to you. Soon.” Mingyu said, grinning and so sure of himself. Seungkwan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/chilli_cheollie)


End file.
